


you are not immune to the boy of your dreams

by pusa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, an ordinary day in the life of sugawara koushi, dumb boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pusa/pseuds/pusa
Summary: Before starting his day, Sugawara Koushi remembers five things:1.	Always eat breakfast2.	Always check your stuff before leaving the house3.	Say goodbye to the demon sleeping under your bed4.	Pet the stray cat (or cats) outside your home5.	Don’t fall in love with your cop of a best friendIt’s really simple. Just five things Koushi needs to remember.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 183





	you are not immune to the boy of your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> i have returned to the same lonely road

When Koushi wakes up, it’s with a scratchy throat and a headache. Nothing unusual. So, he sits up, takes a large sip from the glass of water he keeps on his bedside drawer and then checks his phone.

**from: Daichi 👍  
good morning did u know i almost stopped an old lady from getting killed in the intersection it’s absolutely wild **

**also don’t forget you’re supposed to be strict and angry at your students today. don’t ask me why i don’t know**

All right. So today is just a normal day.

Koushi sighs, wistfully, dreamily, softly. “Daichi,” is the first thing he utters this morning. “You absolute fool.”

Before he replies, before he even thinks properly, Koushi’s daily **REMEMBER THESE FIVE THINGS, KOUSHI!** list appears in his head.

  1. Always eat breakfast
  2. Always check your stuff before leaving the house (Lesson Plan, Koushi, the lesson plan!)
  3. Say goodbye to the demon sleeping under his bed
  4. Pet the stray cat (or cats) outside his home
  5. Don’t fall in love with your cop of a best friend



And so, Koushi’s day starts.

He replies with a quick _k. also is the old lady safe?? btw should i eat rice or bread_ and proceeds to stand up, stretch a little, sing a little (a lot, loudly), start the day with a shower and a little dance to wake himself up. He stares at himself at the mirror and practices an angry expression—for his students later—and then his smile for when his students behave and act cute for him (which they always do—Koushi’s too sensitive and soft for those children).

He checks his phone, reads Daichi’s reply ( _yes she is btw. i’m patrolling rn so i might see you later also eat rice, you need the energy_ ), do a little dance from reading Daichi’s reply, make egg fried rice topped with layers of hot sauce, drink coffee, check the time and hum happily.

“Time for work, time for work,” he sings softly under his breathe as he washes his dishes and proceeds to go to his room. He makes sure to check his bag, the little stickers he printed out last night, his star stamp for the students, his materials for teaching, his lesson plan, and anything else.

After zipping up his bag and being a hundred percent sure he has everything ready, he then looks at his outfit in the mirror (black slacks, white button up shirt, gray tie, blue fish-designed socks, black shoes), and gives himself a thumbs up.

“Let’s go, Mr. Suga,” he cheers to himself, a usual greeting he says before leaving. Koushi is all about that self-confidence!

Koushi gives himself another do-over and turns to grab his work bag. When he turns to walk out of his room and out his apartment, a low rumbling noise echoes throughout the room and he blinks. The noise then turns into ringing and soft snarling and Koushi turns around again to face his room.

“Goodbye,” he bows slightly, “see you later!”

The rumbling slows to a stop and Koushi grins. He gives off a small wave and a soft and small burst of wind hugs his cheeks.

Remember rule number three, Koushi.

  1. Say goodbye to the demon sleeping under his bed



Check!

Koushi gives a small nod again and closes the door. He walks the small space between his bedroom and his front door and readies himself for the day ahead.

Here’s another reminder, although it’s not really in Koushi’s list, you should still remember it any day!

  * Always, always, _always_ make sure to lock your front door!



(Koushi learned this the hard way. Just trust him. You don’t want to anger the spirits like he did.)

After checking five times, Koushi deems himself ready to go.

Ten minutes of walking, Koushi meets a cat.

“Hello, Kuro-san,” Koushi greets the cat and bends his knees to gently pet the black cat. Kuro-san then meows softly and bumps his head against Koushi’s awaiting hand. Koushi feels love and affection flood his chest. He gives himself some time to pet Kuro-san.

“I have to go, Kuro-san,” Koushi says politely and waits until the cat meows again and moves away from Koushi’s hand. “Thank you, Kuro-san. I’ll see you later?”

Kuro-san looks at him and blinks. Koushi nods.

“I hope today is a good day,” Koushi says and gives Kuro-san’s head one last, gentle pat. “Maybe I’ll see Daichi today.”

Kuro-san meows and walks away. Koushi pouts. “Cruel, Kuro-san, cruel,” Koushi pouts at the cat and watches as he disappears into a corner. Oh, well.

Koushi starts to walk again and then, his daily commute starts.

Koushi’s average day starts like this:

  1. Walk for ten minutes
  2. Pet cat (or cats)
  3. Wait for the train station
  4. Suffer amongst mortals for ten minutes
  5. Walk again, but this time, for five minutes
  6. Buy bread from the local street vendor near the elementary school
  7. Go to work



Koushi’s munching on a meat bun, walking over to the school, mind going over his lesson for today, when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He’s quick to check it and a smile forms against the meat bun on his mouth.

**from: Daichi**

**wanna eat lunch later? ^^ or maybe dinner? i’ll come get u after work**

Koushi almost drops his meat bun from his mouth. Which shouldn’t even happen because Koushi—Koushi should be used to this. Daichi’s his best friend! (Also, his self-proclaimed soulmate, his lost lover, his prince, his angel) He should be used to Daichi asking him out—asking him to _hang out_ and eating at some cheap restaurant. So, there really shouldn’t be a reason for Koushi to—for Koushi to chew a little harder on the meat bun, hands tightening around his phone as he stops walking. He wants to punch Daichi so bad.

Koushi makes a small squeal around his meat bun and jumps a little, flapping his hand around to stop the shaking and to _actually_ reply to Daichi.

**sure! let’s eat dinner later :) i’ll be waiting for you ^___^ <3**

_Like I always do_ , Koushi sighs wistfully, a little sadly as he sends his reply. _You are too dense, Sawamura Daichi_.

Koushi finishes off his meat bun and looks at the sky. He shakily lifts his fist and shakes his fist at the sky. _Curse you_ , he thinks bitterly. _Let me kiss Daichi!_

“Mr. Suga?”

Koushi stops shaking his fist and looks at his left. One of his students, coincidentally named Keiji (reminds him of that one setter from high school), looks at him with doe eyes. His hand is held by his older sister. She’s looking at Koushi with a weird expression.

“Ah,” Koushi takes down his hand and grins at them both. “Good morning!”

Keiji grins at him. “Good morning, Mr. Suga!”

Compared to other days, this is usual for Koushi. (And maybe his students, too.)

Today is an unusual day for Koushi.

He doesn’t forget to be angry at his students.

> (“Well,” Koushi says as greeting, hands on his lips as he looks at his second-grade class with a stern look. “Are you all aware of what you’ve done?”
> 
> He stares at his class. They stare back at him, although their stares are full of nervousness and they all look at each other with expressions that scream _WHAT DID WE DO NOW?_
> 
> Koushi sighs, rather dramatically and walks around the front of the room. “No one knows?”
> 
> Silence answers him. He stares at them for a few moments.
> 
> “I just wanted to say,” Koushi starts and the whole class takes a deep breathe. “I’m so proud of you guys! Everyone has a deportment award! I’m so proud—”
> 
> “Mr. Suga!” the whole class cries out and Koushi backs away a step in surprise, holding a hand to his chest.
> 
> “What?” he asks innocently amongst their noise.
> 
> “Mr. Suga!” Homura, a girl with glasses in the front row, cries out, a pout in her lips. “You scared us!”
> 
> “ _You_ scared me!” Koushi gasps in defense. “I’m here trying to congratulate you all and—”
> 
> The class cuts him off with a unionized boo and he childishly sticks out his tongue at them.)

He eats lunch, as usual, with his co-teachers.

> (“No bento today, Mr. Suga?”
> 
> Koushi looks up from his convenience store lunch and grins. “Nope! The demon didn’t wake up today.”
> 
> Ms. Komaeda blinks at him in surprise before she laughs abruptly. “Oh, Mr. Suga! You’re such a riot!”)

But what’s rather unusual, is the insistent texts he receives from Daichi.

**from: Daichi 👍**

**[11:23 am] do you think worms have feelings**

**[11:23 am] i feel like i’d like to be a worm**

**[11:45 am] nom nom nom**

**[11:47 am] a kid just tripped**

**[12:12 pm] good luck today!**

Koushi thinks maybe Kuro-san was actually making a point earlier.

When class ends, Koushi’s students all hug him tightly and they grin widely at him.

“Bye, Mr. Suga!” they grin at him and wave at a very confused Koushi.

**to: Daichi 👍**

**am i gonna die today??**

**from: Daichi 👍**

**what?**

**i hope not**

**we still have to eat dinner together**

***grinning emoji***

**to: Daichi 👍**

**ok thanks**

Koushi meets up with Daichi at their favorite ramen place. Daichi’s wearing an oversized hoodie and gray sweatpants and Koushi definitely thinks he’s going to die today.

“Hi,” Daichi smiles at him and Koushi has to stop himself from kissing him right there. “Today was good?”

“Yes,” Koushi pouts and Daichi opens the door for him. Koushi stops himself again from kissing him. “My students were too sweet today. Was God planning to kill me today and I just wasn’t told?”

“I don’t think so,” Daichi answers him casually, used to his random spurts of cryptic nonsense. “If you were going to die today, I think you would’ve already died earlier.”

“Wow.”

Daichi laughs then, all boyish and deep that it makes Koushi’s cheeks heat up a little. He turns to the side with a pout. Koushi thinks there should be a limit to how much Daichi is so—Daichi. His shoulders look too broad and big and then his grin and laugh is too boyish and sometimes (like today), his cheeks are a cute, red color and Koushi feels like screaming.

“I am going to scream,” Koushi says. Daichi’s quick to take his hand and interlocks their fingers. Koushi’s brain short-circuits.

“Please do not,” Daichi answers, smiling at their waiter. “Shoyo ramen, please.”

“Shoyo!” Koushi gasps dramatically. “I miss him!”

“Order first, Koushi.”

Koushi’s brain short-circuits again. Daichi orders for him. Koushi feels like he just shook hands with the devil.

(Would not be for the first time.)

Throughout the dinner, soup splashes on Daichi’s face and he laughs with his mouth full, hand covering his mouth, he laughs even louder when Koushi cuts himself off from his story when he chokes on his spit, forehead hitting the sticky table and Koushi is left to stare at him, hands trembling on his chopsticks as he thinks _holy shit. holy shit. i am so in love with you. i am so in love with you, you messy eater. you piece of shit. i will punch you._

Koushi foolishly points at a couple briefly kissing and offhandedly asks on _how does one even know when to kiss someone?_ Daichi looks at him and Koushi feels like he’s just been given the answer.

“Well,” Daichi hums, shrugging a little as he takes a sip of his soup. “There’s—There’s _this look_ , you know? Like they look at you and you just know.”

Koushi doesn’t know, but whenever he looks at Daichi, he feels like he always gives _that look_ to Daichi. He just doesn’t know why he isn’t being kissed.

Daichi offers to walk Koushi home and Koushi is set.

He is punching Sawamura Daichi.

(In Koushi dictionary, it means _i am going to kiss you and i am going to love you forever and ever. you are the only boy for me._ )

He introduces Daichi to Kuro-san and he realizes that Kuro-san bought his friend, an orange cat Koushi named as Ken-san. He doesn’t really know where he got those names.

“Oh, it’s Ken-san,” Koushi says as Daichi’s bending a little to pet Kuro-san. “Hello, Ken-san.”

“Kuro-san and Ken-san?” Daichi asks and looks at Koushi from the corner of his eyes. He looks too beautiful under the orange streetlight. “Sounds familiar.”

Koushi shrugs. He bends his knees and pets Ken-san. Ken-san places his paw on Koushi’s thigh.

“Oh my god,” Koushi says, almost in tears. “Daichi, _look_.”

“You look so cute, right now,” Daichi whispers, laughing breathlessly and Koushi is definitely sure he’s going to die. There’s the sound of a camera shutter and Koushi turns to Daichi so fast he thinks he got whiplash.

Daichi grins at him behind his phone and Koushi pouts at him. Ken-san climbs on his lap and paws on his chin. Daichi takes another photo.

Kuro-san meows loudly and they both look at him. Kuro-san walks over to Koushi and—

Chaos ensures.

Kuro-san hisses at Ken-san and Ken-san slaps Kuro-san. Kuro-san jumps at Ken-san.

This all happens in Koushi’s lap.

Daichi pulls him until he’s standing up and he bumps into Daichi’s chest.

“Oof,” he says. Daichi smells like boy cologne.

(Koushi is worried on how much the narrator describes Daichi as ‘boy’. Narrator, work harder!)

(narrator is very sleepy and lazy to search up words. Koushi-san, you are still in love with Daichi, whatever happens, whatever word is used.)

“Holy shit,” Daichi breathes out, hands tightening on Koushi’s wrist. “That was a little scary.”

“Yup.”

“Let’s go home,” Daichi says after a moment, Kuro-san and Ken-san still meowing and growling at each other scarily. Koushi, staring at Daichi’s collarbones, nods.

“Okay,” he gulps. “Yup.”

Daichi walks him home. Koushi contemplates on life and how it would feel like to hold Daichi’s hand and what it would feel like if Daichi would kiss his knuckles.

When they’re in front of Koushi’s front door, Daichi turns to him and rubs the back of his neck with his hand, an action so—so, _boyish_ that it makes Koushi want to punch him.

So, he does. He punches him in the stomach and Daichi bends a little in surprise.

“Why,” he wheezes out.

Koushi huffs. His apartment rumbles ominously.

“You are so dense,” Koushi crosses his arms and Daichi peeks at him. “I thought you knew me.”

“Yes, I do,” Daichi says, “just not your punches.”

Koushi pouts at him. Daichi stares at his lips.

“You know,” Koushi whispers, stepping a little closer. “I’m totally giving you _that look_ right now.”

“Yeah?” Daichi’s lips brush against his and Koushi shudders.

“Yeah,” he whispers back, hands twitching from his sides. “Have been looking at you like this ever since then.”

“Why didn’t you kiss me?”

“Why didn’t _you_ kiss me?”

Daichi laughs, warm and soft against Koushi’s lips and he cups Koushi’s face. “It’s just so you to pick a fight with me in a time like this,” he whispers and before Koushi can reply, Daichi’s kisses him—kisses him like they’re the only two people in the world and like Koushi is _really_ about to die. Koushi wraps his arms around Daichi’s neck and whimpers a little against Daichi’s mouth. Daichi’s mouth tastes and feels like heaven.

And of course, Daichi is the type to grin into the kiss.

Koushi pulls away and Daichi leans closer, trying to catch his lips and Koushi lets out a breathless chuckle. He leans his forehead against his and whispers, “I broke one of my rules.”

“Hm?” Daichi presses a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Koushi tightens his hold around Daichi’s neck; this only prompts the other to kiss him again.

“I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with my best friend,” Koushi whispers and this time, Daichi laughs, pulling away and throwing his head back. Koushi pouts.

“Shut up,” he grumbles. “Although I already broke it years ago.”

“Koushi, Koushi, Koushi,” Daichi whispers, mouth turned up into a grin. “I’m in love with my best friend, too.”

Koushi gasps. “Asahi,” he hisses, tightening his grip on Daichi’s neck and Daichi only laughs, pulling him closer and kissing him again.

“You’re so,” a kiss on the corner of his mouth, “stupid,” a kiss on his cupid’s bow, “and cute,” a kiss on his nose, “and pretty,” a kiss on his cheek, “I love you.”

Koushi buries his face in embarrassment in Daichi’s neck.

“Please,” he mumbles against his collarbones. He kisses them softly and smiles at the shudder Daichi does. “Let’s go inside.”

“Okay,” Daichi murmurs and lets go of Koushi to let him unlock the door.

“Ah,” Koushi says once he opens the door and interlocks his fingers with Daichi’s. “You can meet my demon roommate.”

“Your—”

Before starting his day, Sugawara Koushi remembers five things:

  1. Always eat breakfast
  2. Always check your stuff before leaving the house
  3. Say goodbye to the demon sleeping under your bed
  4. Pet the stray cat (or cats) outside your home
  5. Kiss your best friend multiple (a hundred) times; and he’ll kiss and love you back



It’s really simple. Just five things Koushi needs to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u have enjoyed. are there mistakes??? do i care???? probably but please ignore them for the time ebeing  
> [here is my twitter](https://twitter.com/fukuradani) where i scream about bokuaka and daisuga and anything hq. plz follow me i want more mutuals <3 also i hope u liked this little piece of nonsense i wrote at 12 am because i am uncontrollable 
> 
> i love you <3


End file.
